Without Regret
by Sailor Donut
Summary: A short piece fic from Zoicite's POV, taking place during Act 44. Basically, his thoughts during his final moments. Zoi x Minako


Quick note—this fic takes place in the _live-action_ PGSM universe, during Act 44. If you're unfamiliar with the live-action show or haven't gotten to Act 44 yet, I'd recommend you don't read this because of the spoilers.

So. Who here was depressed by Zoicite's death besides me? Well, I decided to write this small tribute fic from Zoi'z POV that goes inside his head during his last few moments. If you don't like the Zoi x Minako pairing, just get out now because you'll probably be offended by the blatant shippiness.

Also, I'm sure everyone here knows that I'm a total and complete Nef x Ami shipper, so props to people who can spot the reference to them in the fic.

Disclaimer: All characters, situations, etc. related to PGSM are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. I own nothing, and no profit is being made off this fic except for enjoyment.

That said, please enjoy the fic.

**Without Regret**

Struggling for breath, I walk forward, relying on the Princess' strength to keep me from stumbling. I know that my life will not last much longer, and I did not wish to die in that busy, urban area.

It is strange how calm I feel, as my life is slipping away through my fingers like grains of sand. Yet, even now, I find my heart turning to you. I felt you fall as I did, despite the fact that I could not see you. Is our bond still this strong after all these centuries?

I do not have time to spend thinking of you, though my heart aches to. There is something more important to concern myself with right now, for who shall protect my beloved Master when I am gone?

Sailor Moon, the Princess, gently helps me rest my back against a tall tree in a peaceful, secluded area. This is a fitting place for me to die.

"Are you all right?" she asks, worry filling her voice. "Come on, pull yourself together!" So kind, this Princess. I finally understand why the Master cares for her so, and why you do, too, my beloved. If only I had seen sooner, as you did. Fate cannot be changed.

"Princess…please forgive me…for trying to take your life," I say, my voice ragged. "It was a betrayal to the Master." Speech is more of a struggle than I had anticipated. My energy is fading away. It will not be long now. Will _you_ think of me when I'm gone? And who will think of the Master?

The Princess stares at me, her eyes filled with sorrow and pity. "But…you saved me!" she protests.

The sheer irony of it all. My redemption sprung from my greatest sin. In trying to kill the Princess, I learned the most valuable lesson, a lesson that you learned a long time ago, my love. I understand now, why you let that music box drop. Fate cannot be changed. Still, I wonder…did you close your ears and heart to that enchanted melody, or did you allow it to erase all your memories of me?

Suddenly, I feel tears in my eyes. My voice shakes as I speak. "I should not have forgotten," I say. "I also have something that cannot be exchanged for anything." I remember my Master's words to me. Why didn't I listen to him? He will love the Moon Princess no matter what; and he will always protect her. But who will protect him when I am gone? "It is my duty to be by the Master's side, no matter what happens." No matter the pain it causes me. Why didn't I listen to him, my dearest friend? He had spoken the truth.

The Princess continues to watch me, her eyes shining with the tears that were welling up. She is not a bad person. I had always known this, yet I was so blind…

My life force is leaving me, but I have one last task to perform before I can die. The Master must be protected, and I must ensure it. "Kunzite…Nephrite…Jadeite…return to the Master once more," I implore, raising my hand. If only they can hear me…I must reach them. My fingers begin to press on the invisible keys of the piano. I play a melody of sadness; yet, in a strange way, it is also hopeful. Through the music, I can see their hearts.

Jadeite is still kneeling before Beryl. **_She_ **_is the enemy, not the Princess,_ I think in disgust. _Why didn't I see it before?_

My melody is reaching his soul. "Zoicite," I hear him utter. _Please, Jadeite, _I beg him with my mind. _Remember the past. Remember our Master. _He wants to resist; he wants to remain blind. Yet, before I leave him, I feel him remember—the good times; the friendship we all shared; the Master he loved. _Do not forget, Jadeite. _But will he?

I search with my melody, and find Nephrite. When I reach his heart, I am startled by the intensity I feel. His heart is filled with love for her, so powerful that I fear that it will burst. He loves her so, without even remembering the past life at all. What will he do when he remembers? His love for her was strong, even then. Will his memories change anything, or will they only make him love her more?

Nephrite, like the Master, refuses to be ruled by the past. Perhaps they have chosen the correct path. If only I had realized that before now. Have you realized yet, my love? We cannot let the past dominate us. All that will lead to is the tragedy being repeated. The past influences us, but we cannot let it control us, or it will destroy us. Why didn't I see?

Nephrite looks up from his task when he senses me. _"But what can **I** do?" _I hear him think before he returns to his duty; yet, I sense an emptiness in the corner of his heart. _The Master can fill that emptiness, Nephrite. Let him. Remember the past._

I feel Nephrite considering this before I leave him, my melody gathering in intensity as I find Kunzite in the Dark Forest. So he plans to go through with it, then. _Kunzite, no!_ I beg him with my mind. _You have to stay and protect the Master! _He chooses to ignore me. I feel the sword pierce his skin, I hear his anguished scream. Why is he so stubborn?!

My song is ending, and my life with it. But there is one more person whose heart I must reach.

Your mind is still, my love. I know that you are unconscious; I felt you fall. I can sense your life force ebbing away. You, also, are not long for this Earth. But in the brief time you have left…will _you_ protect the Master? You once promised me that you would. Will you honor that promise? For my sake, if for nothing else?

I feel something stir in your heart when our souls connect. Do you still love me as I love you? We could not be together in this world, for we were bound to our Masters, and we loved them too much. But perhaps in the next world…we will meet again…

I feel at peace now. I have done everything in my power. Even if it was in my dying moment, I have learned my lesson. Perhaps that means my life was worth living, and I can die without regret.

My song is ending. My hand is getting heavy. I struggle to keep my eyes open, for they will soon forever close. Sailor Moon, the Princess, continues to watch me, her pained gaze never once wavering. If none other, _she_ shall protect the Master, and she shall love him as only she could. The thought gives me some comfort.

The darkness is closing in, but I weakly smile nonetheless. "Master," I whisper. _Be well._ My hand drops to my side, and as I close my eyes, I exhale for the last time.

The End

Well…that's it. Zoicite, you shall be sorely missed. You were beloved by many.

Shout-out to Dae Dream—come back, Zoi-kun!!! sobs

Thank you for reading!


End file.
